1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat, and particularly to a vehicle seat which includes an integral seat belt system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle seats which include integral seat belt systems are known. One such seat includes a retractor for the seat belt system. The retractor is located in a seat back and is attached to an upper portion of a frame for the seat back. A length of seat belt webbing extends from the retractor, through the seat back, through the top of the seat back and from a headrest support member or a member adjacent the headrest. The seat belt webbing extends from the headrest support or the member adjacent the headrest across a torso of an occupant of the seat. The seat belt system restrains movement of an occupant relative to the seat during sudden deceleration of the vehicle, such as occurs in a vehicle collision.
The vehicle seat may be occupied by vehicle occupants having different torso sizes, such as height, width and/or girth. The occupant often adjusts the position of the seat belt webbing to extend across a predetermined location of the occupant's torso to suit the occupant's comfort. Depending on the comfort preferences and/or the torso size of the occupant, the predetermined location may vary for different occupants. It is desirable for the seat belt system to accommodate a change in the predetermined location at which a portion of the seat belt webbing extends across the torso of the occupant with smooth turns in the seat belt webbing.